Run Away
by somatogenic
Summary: AU. Sango has just lost her family, due to a freak building burnage. Just when she's at her worst, almost driven mad, a wish is granted, and fate, well, isn't so cruel actully . . . S/M


** Run Away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The girl ran.  
  
  
  
  
She ran as fast as she could, adrenalin rushing though her.  
  
Tears blinded her as she crashed though the woods, but that didn't matter, nothing mattered to her now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her family, her life, all burned to death, trapped inside the building; screams of the dying, being incinerated while still alive, filled her mind as she ran for all she was worth, for all her life had been worth, for all her family had been worth.  
  
She gasped as she ran into a clearing, frenzied running stopping abruptly as she remembered.  
  
The seemingly innocent bridge with it's small, babbling creek underneath, all bathed into the moonlight and dark, creeping shadows, was enough to send her crying again.  
  
She had never really cried.  
  
Not like this anyway.  
  
Her mind burned with memories, memories of her family, now burning like her thoughts, emblazon she knew, in her mind, for as long as she lived.  
  
As if Mother Nature decided to sympathize with her, it started to rain.   
  
Poring rain, like her tears.  
  
She used to like rain. Now she hated it, for it would remind her of this night.  
  
It seemed the elements where against her.  
  
Sniveling for a little while, she tried to control her self. So she forced her self up, and onto the quaint bridge, her favorite spot to think. Maybe it was destiny she came here she thought, sadly. Destiny was cruel if it did this to her.  
  
She cried more, tears just more rain splashing into the creek below.  
  
Her mind was filled with memories as she stared at the swirling waters below.   
  
Of her brother, mother, father, life . . . all dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
The word echoed in her mind, threatening to send more tears, but none came.  
  
She was a strong girl, she wouldn't let this break her, even if it was her life that was over . . .   
  
Sobs screamed though out the night: hysterical.  
  
With her head bent, leaning upon the brigades banister, she thought, and cried . . . she half expected her little brother to come down the pathway, and ask where his big sis' had been, and ask her inside for dinner . . .   
  
_I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound   
__  
_ . . . but no Kohaku came . . .   
  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
_She looked up at the opening heavens, and mouthed the word, over and over again, letting the rain slash down upon her cold, wet body, not caring though, as life seemed to have no purpose at the moment.  
  
She wanted, someone, not sure who, but to take her away . . .   
  
_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
_  
She wondered now, though the woods, trying to figure out what to do next. Her mind was blank. She longed for companionship, someone . . .   
  
_I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know   
'Cause nothing's going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone   
_  
She longed fore someone, something . . . in this night of misery . . . could anyone have pity for her . . ?  
  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
_  
She was scared, lost, and hopeless . . .   
  
_Oh why is everything so confusing   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind   
Yea yea yea   
  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...  
_  
  
  
The boy walked though his woods, trying to find his bridge, because he certainty needed to clear his head after the party, his head still slightly woozy from the alcoholic drinks he had had.  
  
He heard sobbing, curiosity getting better of him, he tried to find out what it was.  
  
Rushing though the woods, he found her, an angel, laying broken on the path way, her sobbing wracking though his heart like a thousand swords.  
  
What the . . . he gasped, but shook his head. It was a girl, not an angel, although she certainty did look like one. Decision made, he scooped her up in his strong arms, and carried her home. The girl was hardly conscious, and he hoped she wouldn't mind. Shifting her weight in his arms, he smiled slightly. Let's hope I just don't corrupt her!' he mentally laughed, and made his way to the shrine, his home.  
  
Oi, what do you got their, eh Miroku-san? creaked an old, drunken man, sitting on the back porch, waiting for his adopted son to come home.   
  
Oooooh, a girl eh? Pretty . . . Use protect . . . the old, perverted man drifted off into blissful sleep, or unconsciousness, it depends how much he had to drink that night.  
  
Miroku smirked at the geezer, then set off to his room to find logging for his fallen angel' in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN: YAY, I finished that and used the AL song I've wanted to use for ages, whoop! I swear, when I heard the song on the radio, I'm like: Sango type song, definitely'. Yay! This sounds mighty strange coming from someone who just wrote this, I know, but hey, that's me for you! ^_^U ANYWHO: review to say if I should continue this or not, K? I'll update on my other story, tomorrow, I promise! Don't hurt me! Review now, all right? ^.^**


End file.
